


Blue Strawberries and Red Blueberries

by Iamacarrot



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 2P Alastor Is a Big Bapy, Alastor Gets a Lil Jelly, But He's Still Alastor, Charlie Just Wants Everyone To Get Along, Humor, M/M, Sad Boy Needs a Hug, Who Better To Hug Than Angel Dust?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Things in Hell were never predictable, and even when they were, they weren't. Which explained why Angel wasn't very surprised when a blue version of his boyfriend fell out of the sky and into his arms.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 13
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an experiment, really. If y'all like what I managed to put out, then I might just turn this into a multi-chapter fic! :)

It started off as a seemingly normal day. Husk was serving beer and nearly drunk out of his mind, Niffty was being adamant on cleaning things that didn't even need to be cleaned, Charlie and Vaggie were making sure the hotel was in tip-top shape, Alastor was fucking around and trying to keep everything _out_ of tip-top shape, and Angel was on his way home from an uncharacteristically easy day at work. Happy humming followed Angel as he walked towards his home, a smile on his face despite the many men catcalling him. The day itself had been quite tame, and Angel repeatedly found himself wondering what, exactly, could possibly go wrong today; he _was_ in Hell, after all.

"Wouldn't be surprised if something fell out of the sky and hit me in the head." Angel chuckled, his stride confident as he continued his trek home. This confident stride was broken three minutes later, when a blue blur fell out of the sky, landing directly into Angel's arms; namely because he had scrambled to catch said blur in an attempt to keep it from getting hurt. Or, at least more hurt than it currently was, considering the tears that fell from the demon's face. A closer look at the demon was enough to make Angel's fur stand on end, and he gaped as he collected himself enough to let out a breathless "Alastor?"

The blue coloured demon looked up at Angel, shivering and sniffling as if he were cold. A look of sympathy crossed Angel's face, and he moved to set the blue version of Alastor down. It would have worked, too, if the sniveling demon hadn't started sobbing and begging to stay in Angel's arms. A huff of frustration was let out before Angel continued his trek to the hotel, using his secondary arms to open the large doors and let himself in. It was dark out, late, and no demon in their right mind was out at this hour, which was a good enough excuse as to why no one was in the lobby waiting for him.

"Alright, let's at least get you in bed. It's too late for me to deal with this shit, and you look exhausted." Angel sighed, waiting to see if the demon in his arms would object. When no objection came, Angel carried the other Alastor upstairs. The walk to Angel's room was remarkably shorter than the walk back from the studio, and Angel was grateful for that, especially as he entered his room without needing to face any sort of interruption. Fat Nuggets squonked happily upon seeing their daddy, hopping up from their bed and circling around Angel's legs excitedly. In response, Angel smiled, the look so sweet that it led the other Alastor to stop sniffling. Noticing this change, Angel directed his smile towards the demon he was holding. "You like my smile, huh? Well, if that ain't the most adorable thing I ever did see."

Other Alastor blushed, his seemingly perma-frown uplifting just slightly to reveal a handsome smile, even if it was fairly small. Without a word, Angel turned and plopped down on the bed, landing so that the blue deer demon was forced to splay across his body. The blush on the demon's face grew darker, and the tufts of hair on his head swiveled back, almost as if they were real deer ears. Yet another thing that was incredibly adorable about this sad little man.

"Y'know, for a supposed scary Radio Demon, you're a really cute guy." Angel chimed, running his hands through Other Alastor's hair. A happy groan was accompanied by a tail wag, and Other Al moved up farther so that he could bury his face in Angel's neck. "Such a little cutie."

A knock on Angel's door had him launching up, knocking Other Alastor onto the ground. An annoyed growl came from Other Alastor, who sat up and made his way back onto Angel's lap.

"Hey, no! Y'can't be on my lap right now! If that's my Al, he'll double kill ya!" Angel whisper-shouted. Other Alastor rolled his eyes, hugging Angel closer and smirking smugly. "You slick little fucker. You _know_ what yer doin', don'tcha?"

"I-it offends me th-that you think I d-don't..." Other Alastor whispered, a hint of teasing in his shaky whisper of a voice.

Angel snickered, momentarily forgetting that someone had knocked on his door, but instantly remembering when the knock happened once more. A familiar voice followed the knock, and Angel let out a breath of relief when he realized that it was Charlie. In less than a second, Angel bounced up, ignoring the fact that Other Alastor was clinging to him like a scared child. Only three seconds passed as Angel opened his door, pulled Charlie in, and then slammed it shut, disorienting the princess for a short moment before she regained herself. Once the dizziness and surprise had subsided, Charlie took a good look at Angel, not seeing anything wrong with him.

She did, however, find something _very wrong_ with Alastor.

"Who... what... why is-"

"Charlie, I would like you to meet Other Alastor! Other Alastor, I would like you to meet Charlie!" Angel watched with a chuckle as Other Alastor looked Charlie up and down, a frown on his face and his body slowly curling in on itself. A gentle nudge from Angel led Other Alastor to shuffle forward, his nose literally twitching as he investigated Hell's princess. "He's a bit skittish, if you hadn't noticed."

"It's hard not to." Charlie hummed, her smile back after coming to the conclusion that Other Alastor wasn't worthy of being considered a threat. "Just like an actual deer."

"Wonder if he fights like one too." Angel muttered, finally thinking over the many ways having Other Alastor here would cause chaos. "Do ya?"

"I don't usually need to fight, so I couldn't necessarily tell you truthfully." Other Alastor made his way back to Angel, wrapping his arms around Angel's midsection and sighing. A barely noticeable tail wag sent Charlie into a fit of giggles, and Other Alastor blushed heavily once more. "I w-would very m-much appreciate if you would p-please stop laughing at m-me."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie! I didn't mean to make it seem like I was laughing at _you_. I was just... seeing other demons happy makes me happy!" Charlie assured, bouncing on her toes and smiling in an almost feral way. Other Alastor frowned deeply at the sight, hiding his face in Angel's fluff so that he could keep himself from saying anything negative. The air between the three had been tense enough as is, anyways.

"Yeah, don't be upset Other Al, she's just a giggly girl." Angel hefted Other Alastor up, placing a chaste kiss on the other's cheek. "Nothing to be sad about."

"Exactly! Maybe we can find an activity for you to cheer you up!" Charlie suggested, going over a list of activities the hotel had. The words eventually blurred together, though, considering how Charlie usually got too excited for her own good. "Oh, you're going to have so much _fun!"_

"Why are you so loud?!" Other Alastor whimpered, his hair tufts falling down once more. From Other Al's experience, whenever someone got loud, it meant that he was about to get hit. That wasn't to say that he couldn't stand up for himself, because by golly gosh he could, he was the Radio Demon for crying out loud! It was just to say that he tried to keep things from escalating, so he kept quiet; bottling his feelings up during the day before turning into a sobbing mess at night.

"Hey! It's okay, she ain't gonna hurt ya." Angel held Other Al closer, petting his hair and whispering soft assurances. "I promise you that no one will hurt you while I'm near."

As if on cue, Alastor brought it upon himself to burst through Angel's door, flowers in hand and his smile holding clear excitement. That excitement died, however, once Alastor caught sight of his opposite.

"Mon amour, why is there... _another me_ attached to you?" Alastor asked, stalking closer and seeming to grow in size.

"Al, trust me when I say that there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this! Charlie will back me up!" Angel put his primary hands up in a placating gesture, looking to Charlie, who nodded rapidly.

"Very well then," said Alastor, "your time starts _now_."


	2. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end. :)

Awkward silence rang through Angel's room as the four demons stood stock still, none of them wanting to cause any sort of fuss. Soft static started to fill the silence, and it slowly grew louder as Other Alastor shifted to get comfortable. A bit of sweat started to fall down Charlie's face, and she took one cautious step, an arm outstretched as she attempted to urge Other Alastor away from Angel. Unfortunately, they were still in Hell, and nothing good ever lasted. With a tight frown, Other Alastor growled at Charlie, which, in turn, set Alastor off. The static around the quartet exploded into an almost deafening volume, distracting Angel and Charlie enough to disorient them while Alastor tore his double away from Angel.

"Stay away from him you imposteur déshabillé!" Alastor pulled Angel into a tight hug, his smile looking more like a sneer. Growling came from both Radio Demons, leaving both Charlie and Angel to attempt to stop them before things escalated even more. "Comment osez-vous toucher mon amour?!"

"Je suis toujours toi! Il m'aime aussi!" Other Alastor hissed, his antlers growing out more and more as he became more and more agitated. Alastor took a step back, bringing Angel with him; this only seemed to agitate his blue double even more, who took it upon himself to stomp his foot on the ground and point his antlers towards Alastor. Knowing what this meant, Angel wasn't surprised in the slightest as he was pushed back towards Charlie. "Voyons si votre aboiement est pire que votre morsure!"

A loud clash sounded as antlers made contact, followed by loud, thundering steps that led the bucks to push and throw each other around. Behind them, Charlie and Angel stayed pressed against the wall, taking large steps every few seconds until they were in the bathroom. Once in a safe space, Charlie poked her head out to watch the fight, gulping nervously before turning to look at Angel. The spider demon huffed in frustration, incredibly glad that Fat Nuggets had immediately found shelter before the fight even began. Where that hiding place was, Angel didn't know, but as long as the piglet didn't get hurt, Angel was okay.

This battle lasted for almost two hours, neither buck choosing to stand down despite their clear loss of energy. At one point, Other Alastor lost his footing, giving Alastor the upper hand. This upper hand was used immediately, and Alastor threw his double onto the ground, clearly intending on finishing the job. Angel, catching this immediately, threw the bathroom door open, racing forward and tackling Alastor onto the ground. As expected, Alastor was still stuck in his fighting mode, and attempted to push Angel away.

That is, until Angel kissed him.

"There, are you happy now?" Angel huffed, staying on top of Alastor, even as the deer demon's breathing slowed down. "Ugh, you're both such drama queens."

As if trying to subconsciously prove Angel's point, Other Al started sobbing, pulling his knees up against his chest and shaking. Angel groaned, making sure Alastor was calm enough before sitting up and shuffling over to Other Alastor. Without saying anything, Angel hugged Other Al close, shushing the blue coloured demon until the demon's sobbing turned into soft sniffling.

"Motherfucker... this is going to be such a long day." Angel groaned, burying his face into Other Alastor's hair. "Charles, I need some Xanax. Or a gun. Or both."

Charlie huffed out a laugh despite herself, crouching down and petting Other Alastor sweetly. Alastor whined, standing up and walking over to the group. A loud 'thump!' sounded as Alastor sat down next to Angel, his smile tight and threatening as he awkwardly leaned against his beau.

"So... what now?" Charlie asked, sitting cross legged and looking at the other demons individually. Angel shrugged, the exhaustion in his eyes very obvious. "Alright, yeah. Maybe we _should_ get some sleep first. I'll go to my room. Angel, you can handle them both, can't you?"

"I sure hope so." Angel muttered, slightly swaying back and forth. "I might fall 'sleep b'fore they do though."

"Maybe you should sleep in the middle. They probably won't try to fight each other if you're present." Charlie advised, helping Angel up and leading him to the bed. A soft 'oof' came from Angel as he plopped down onto the bed, crawling around until he was under the covers. "Good night guys. Try not to double kill each other. _Please_."

"I make no promises." Alastor scoffed, standing and storming over to Angel. Alastor then made it a point to snap his pajamas on, crawling under the covers and cuddling as close to Angel as possible. "He may sleep on the floor."

"But isn't that King?" Charlie asked, knowing exactly what she was doing. "Angel has enough room for all three of you!"

"Tu es une salope." Alastor growled, the sound growing louder as his blue double climbed into bed on the other side of the bed. Without asking, Other Al wrapped his arms around Angel, burying his face in Angel's fluff and giving a small smile. "Espèce de petit cul! Lâchez-le!"

Other Al payed Alastor no mind, sighing happily and taking it upon himself to wrap his legs around Angel as well. In a moment of spite, Alastor wrapped his arms around Angel as well, smirking as Angel instinctively moved to close the gap between the two. Other Al didn't seem to mind, though. Charlie snickered at the display, leaving the room before she was forced to witness anything... untoward... between the trio.

Angel wasn't wrong. This _was_ going to be a long day.

* * *

When Vaggie woke up and got ready for the day, she most obviously wasn't prepared to be met with her girlfriend grabbing her hand as soon as she was ready. With energy that was nearly enough to rival Niffty's, Charlie dragged Vaggie downstairs and into the lobby, where they were met with the sight two versions of Alastor trying to hug Angel as close as possible. Visible blushes were on all three of their faces, and didn't seem to be disappearing any time soon. Vaggie gave Charlie a questioning look, and was led towards the lobby couch in response. Beside Vaggie sat Husk and Niffty, who were also unable to take their eyes off the strange display. Their facial expressions, however, differed greatly. Husk's face showed a mixture of disgust and awe, while Niffty's face showed a mixture of excitement and mischief. Vaggie started to ask what was happening, but by the way Charlie was bouncing, she knew that the decision would be futile.

"So, let's get started!" Charlie chimed, gaining everyone's attention. "Now, as we've all noticed, there is a new demon with us today! I'm not entirely sure how he got here, so that's why Angel is going to explain!"

Angel chuckled, pushing the Radio Demons to the side and moving so that he was standing in front of the group. As soon as he did so, the blushes on all three demons' faces grew, and Niffty giggled. Alastor growled at the small demon, silently daring her to say a word about the situation. Niffty smirked, pretending to zip her mouth shut, even though it was clear she knew what was up.

"Okay, where should I begin?" Angel thought aloud, tapping his chin with a hum.

"How about you start where you found this guy?" Husk suggested.

"Good idea." Angel groused, rolling his eyes before taking a deep breath. "So, no joke, all I was doing was walking home from the studio. Then this guy comes falling out of the sky and won't stop crying until we got back. Long story short, I took him to my room, we talked, Charlie showed up, we talked some more, then Al showed up, things were awkward for a bit and then these two started fighting."

"Okay?" Vaggie muttered, looking to Charlie for confirmation. Charlie nodded, a light smirk of her own appearing as she looked at the two opposing deer demons. At the sudden attention, the duo blushed harder, scooting away from each other and avoiding eye contact. "Uh... is that something we should be worried about?"

"Probably." Husk muttered, watching closely as Angel sat between the Alastor's once more. A small smile appeared on the blue Alastor's face, and he scooted closer so that he could- Not So Subtly -place a hand on Angel's thigh. Alastor did the same, but none of them said a word about it. "Ugh, I don't think I wanna know though."

"Knowing you, that's true." Niffty whispered. The tiny cyclops gave a smug look towards Vaggie and Husk, as if bragging about something that only she knew. "I think it's sweet though."

"Sweet? Alastor doesn't really seem to like this blue guy." Vaggie pointed out.

"I don't." Alastor confirmed, finally looking at his double. " At. All."

"Vous avez certainement semblé m'aimer ce matin." Alastor's blue double chimed. When the red deer demon squeaked and yelled out a shrill 'Shut up!', his blue counterpart sat straight up in a proud manner.

"Hey, real talk: Can we come up with a nickname for blue Al? Because I don't feel up to saying "Blue Al" every five minutes." Angel requested, a mischievous smirk appearing on his face as he held both demons close. "Maybe we should call him Soumise~"

Alastor cackled at the suggestion, taking great joy in his double's flustered demeanor.

Charlie, not wanting a repeat of earlier this morning, chimed into the conversation. "Ooh! What about something simple! Like Blueberry or Bluebell?" When Al's double flushed even harder- which was somehow possible -Charlie huffed, hating that this was happening after... _8:23_. "Okay, what about-"

"Ooh! Maybe we can call our Alastor by his normal name, and blue Alastor by his nickname! So then we have Al and Alastor!" Niffty shouted, hopping up and down excitedly. "It's the only suggestion that won't make things any more awkward anyways."

"Wait, why are things awkward?" Vaggie asked, looking between the others with intense confusion and frustration. Judging by context clues, it obviously had something to do with the newcomer, but there wasn't enough to determine _what_.

"Let's just... not mention 8:23." Charlie muttered, knowing that she should probably be concerned by Niffty's growing excitement.

"Wait, what happened at 8:23?" Husk asked, turning to Angel. The spider demon merely shrugged, still blushing down to his chest. This only confused Husk even more. "Okay, _seriously!_ What the fuck happened at 8:23?!"

"Maybe we should eat some breakfast!" Charlie shouted, clearly wanting to change the subject. Now left in the dark, Husk and Vaggie turned to each other and shared a look of confusion. The duo soon decided that questioning things wouldn't be worth it, so they followed the rest of the group into the kitchen. "So, what does everyone want?"

"Eggs, over easy." Alastor, Al, and Angel spoke all at once, pausing at the same time and putting space between themselves.

"This is gonna be the weirdest fucking breakfast this family has ever had." Husk sighed, sitting down and watching as the awkward trio sat adjacent to each other. "So. Fucking. Weird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Imposteur déshabillé: Undressed imposter
> 
> Comment osez-vous toucher mon amour?!: How dare you touch my love?!
> 
> Je suis toujours toi! Il m'aime aussi!: I am still you! He loves me too!
> 
> Voyons si votre aboiement est pire que votre morsure!: Let's see if your bark is worse than your bite!
> 
> Tu es une salope.: You are a bitch.
> 
> Espèce de petit cul! Lâchez-le!: You little ass! Let him go!
> 
> Vous avez certainement semblé m'aimer ce matin.: You certainly seemed to like me this morning.
> 
> Soumise: Submissive
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 8:23~

**Author's Note:**

> Say, if y'all want me to continue this, what other nicknames do y'all think would work for 2P Al? Because, let's be honest, having the nickname "Other Alastor" would probably get old after one or more chapters.


End file.
